My Glee Drabbles
by KrissyJ22
Summary: This is just a few stories I thought were good, but never could think of anything to continue it. All are different loves, but it's all around the ladies of the show. Thanks for reading!
1. Call-Backs

**Call-Backs**

Takes place during Wonder-ful season 4

"Rachel, I'm glad you got the call-back, but I can't stand here and see your career take off after mine didn't!"

"Cassandra! I can't believe your being this way! You're suppose to be happy for me!"

"I am Rach, but...I can't..."

It's been 4 days since me and Cassie talked and it's been killing me, but now she tells me I have my midterm the next day when we finally talk...there are so many things going on in my head, but I will prove Cassandra's ass, yes I said it, wrong!

"I don't know what to say shwimmer, I'm in a hell of a mood so when you do inevitably face-flat like a rag doll, at least...I donk know try to make me laugh."

I'm done with her crap! I know we agreed to act like we hate each other at NAYADA but she's going overboard!

"Well you know what you've been wrong about me all year and you're going to be wrong about me again."

I replied back to witch I got a smile in return. You know sometimes I don't get her. "What's this?" I asked once we stepped inside.

"This is your mid-term" she replied

What!?

"I don't understand"

"This is NYADA, we are the best at everything, and to become the best we will make no mistake to crush you to get the roll ourselves, but we are also family, we get through it together and we celebrate each other when there's big news and this is big news. You've danced your way through the fire all year and you're still standing so we are going to get you through this mid-term so you can kick some NYADA ass at your First Big Call-Backs!" she replied while leading me over to everyone. Everyone then screamed and started singing "Uptight (Everything is alright)" then Cassie snuck out with a smile towards me and I knew she meant everything thing she said and more. I can't wait for the make-up sex !


	2. Girlie

**Girdle **

"We have to stop." she said out of breath.

"Ok, but if we're going fast I can slow down." I asked, oh let me explain, my name is Rachel, and the other person is my girlfriend (yes I said GIRLfriend) Santana. We just home from dinner and a movie and we went to my place and started kissing which lead to something else that's more heated for the first time in our relationship.

"it's not that it's...because , you can't see me...not like this"

"What?" I asked because I truly didn't understand.

"imwearingagirdle" she rushed out really fast and low.

"What?!"

"I'm not really skinny...I'm wearing a girdle." she said grabbing her stuff in the process then standing up to leave.

"...Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home!" she yelled while walking down the stairs.

I chased after her and caught her at the door, I spun her around and kissed her passionately, and not letting go until air became a problem.

"I don't care, you're beautiful either way, girdle or no girdle, and who am I to judge?" Ok this is the first time I'm saying this EVER! "...I love you...girdle and all!" I said trying to lighten the mood of the confession I made. I guess she didn't hear me because all she did was just stare.

"You said you love me?" she stated more than asked.

"Yeah, I wish you'd say something back though!" I said laughing while nervous. Instead of replying she pulled me in for a kiss that caught my breath!

"Of course I love you, it's just that you don't even tell your dads you love them. I was surprised."

I didn't say anything, I just pulled her in for another kiss, this one got carried away, and the next thing I know we're trying to walk backwards up the steps. We made back to my room throwing clothes trying to reach my bed, until we where both naked and she was under me.

"See, you're beautiful!"I said causing her to blush. I then went back to kissing her for a while until I pulled back, "Are you sure?" I asked before I took on this type of commitment. She shook her head yes, so I reached in my night stand and pulled out a condom, (Oh did I forget to say I was born with a dick? Oh well I was), and placed it on my 8 inch cock. I positioned myself at her entrance and told her it might hurt a little, but to stop me if she was in to much pain or wanted me to stop. I then pushed in and hit her wall, and I knew this was the part where it hurt, I pushes pass her wall and she winced in pain, so I stopped.(Oh did i also forget to tell you shes a virgin?) "Do you want me to stop?" I asked going to pull out, but she stopped me and said wait. Then she nodded and I pulled back out slowly and went back in until the pain was over. When I heard her moan, telling me to go faster, I did as I was told, and moved faster. I reached the point to were we where moving so fast that if someone was watching it would look like blurred lines. She started yelling and her breathing became faster and I knew she was about to come so I pulled out much to her dismay and put my head down there and started licking and using my finger to enter her, very fast, and then she pulled my hair and we came together and I licked up every single drop.

"That was so sexy..." she said when I came back up to kiss her. She moaned when she tasted herself on my tongue. "My turn!" she said but before I could argue she had her mouth on my dick, and was sucking like a pro! I pushed her head up and down, moaning her name, until I came 7 mins later. She came back up and laid next to me and we fell asleep in each others arms. That was the best thing that ever happened to me! I can't believe I told her I love her, girdle and all! Hmm, I just though off some wonderful things I could do with that girdle!

A/N- thanks for reading! If you got my reference I'll read one of your stories and give you a FoF. Until next time!


	3. The Baby

**The Baby**

"Rach, honey, push! You have to push!"

"I can't!" she replied

Yep, Rachel Barbra Berry is having a baby! Guess who's the dad...or mom, yeah...Santana! Yeah she was born with a...yeah and one night they were making out and it went to far, so now they're married and Rachel is 17 with a baby. Everything was going fine during labor until it was time to push.

"Deep breath, ! 1,2,3, PUSH!" the said said, his name was John Stamos, but he wasn't the same guy, weird huh? "Alright we have the head one long push!"

"Ughhhh..."

"Come on babe, you're doing great!" I said trying to be the supportive wife while gettting the life squeezed out of my left hand.

"Ughhhhhhh..."

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" the baby cried for the first time!

"It's a girl" oh yeah did I forget to mention that Rachel wanted to wait to see if the baby was girl or boy? Oh well she did! We chose Justin for a boy, and Emily for a girl! ( we wanted to keep them simple and not have some unique that seems cute now but ten later you're wondering why you chose that, thinking we're you drunk?)

"Did you choose a name?" the doctor asked.

"Emily" I replied, suddenly while Rachel was holding the baby she started crying and I turned to see Rachel's eyes closing. "Rach...Rach! Rachel wake up!" they started dragging me out.

"Take her out of here!"

"Rachel!"

I had to wait three hours until they told me the news, Rachel died due to a blood cell bursting. I didn't talk to anyone for a week until my mom finally had the balls everyone else didn't have and came to New York and made me talk to her. She told me I could come back to Lima, and she would help with the baby after the...after the funeral. I had to still plan that...but it's hard.

At the funeral, everyone who we knew came and gave speeches or song songs, and sometimes both. I don't know who cried the most me or Kurt. The old glee club sang together for me. Everyone said they're going to stay a while and help me with Emily. To be honest, I really don't want to see her, she's the reason Rachel's dead!

"Miji, Emily's crying can you get her?" my mom yelled upstairs to me. I started a new job writing for a fashion/dance magazine, and I had a lot of stuff to do that I missed.

"I can't right now, I'm working!" My mom came up stairs and started rambling/yelling to me about my job and how to raise a baby. I really don't care.

A FEW SAYS LATER

"waaaaaaaaaahhh"

"Mom! The baby's crying!" I heard nothing. "Mom!" I went searching for her around the house, still nothing, so I grabbed Emily and went in the car looking for her. I mean I need her here to look after the baby, I have a very important meeting to get to! I found her at her job, she's a part time substitute and part time waiter/valet. She was parking a car, do I parked mine and ran to catch her. "Mom, where did you go? I need you to watch the baby!"

"I'm not the mother you are and you need to watch her! Bye!"

"ughhh!" I ran back to the car and started riding back to the house, to take care of Emily. Only If I knew that she would change my life at that moment.


End file.
